


I'm Just Like You...

by 1300655506



Series: stray kids more like gay kids [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, ish, more info in the notes, sort of a love simon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1300655506/pseuds/1300655506
Summary: Felix Lee comes across a post from someone named 'Boomer' and emails them about it.Then feelings get involved.-<<>>-A Stray Kids 'Love, Simon' inspired AU.





	1. Boomer's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no relationship tags for now just to avoid spoilers
> 
> basically, i watched love, simon a few days ago and decided to make this although i might make an actual l,s au in the future.
> 
> so, each chapter is a different e-mail or post and they will be posted in correspondence with the time sent/posted in the chapter (relating to AEST, as it is set in australia).
> 
> and... action

**Boomer (followyourdreams2@gmail.com)**

_Posted 2:16 am_

Life is like a rollercoaster. Ups, downs, and twists that create butterflies in your stomach. For a while, my rollercoaster has been racing downwards. And I can't see the bottom.

It might go up one day but I don't think it will... because nobody knows I'm gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this journey with felix and 'boomer'


	2. I Have A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix emails 'Boomer' under an alias

**To:** followyourdreams2@gmail.com  
**From:** itsourdistrict@gmail.com  
**Subject:** I'm just like you...  
**Sent:** April 11, 2:27 am

Boomer,

I live an average life. I have a loving family, I have great friends. It's not amazing, but few things are truly amazing, wouldn't you agree?

You said life was like a rollercoaster and that you felt yours was going down with no end in sight. I feel the same, Boomer.

You see, I have a secret...

Signed,  
\- El


	3. A Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boomer sends a reply to Felix

**To:** itsourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **From:** followyourdreams2@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: I'm just like you  
 **Sent:** April 11, 1:45 pm

El,

You have the same secret as me? Maybe it's only similar? Or not? Everyone has secrets, everyone hides a piece of themselves.

I know some secrets of others. Maybe I can talk about mine with you, El. Maybe we can hide our secrets together in the same place.

I am not sure why you e-mailed me, whether it be because of your secret, because of your rollercoaster, or because you want someone to talk to, I will be here.

Maybe we can be friends. Time will tell. Or maybe not. Time doesn't really talk.

Boomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apple doesn't have a kangaroo emoji this is homophobic


	4. Friends?

**To:** followyourdreams2@gmail.com  
 **From:** thisisourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Friends... ?  
 **Sent:** April 11, 9:38 pm

Boomer,

My secret is the same and yet... not. My friends might know, my family might know. Although I don't even know what I am, so I'm not sure how they would know.

I'm not really sure why I did message you. I was tired and wasn't really thinking, maybe tired me decided that enough was enough and that I needed someone to talk to. Maybe I knew that my rollercoaster was going down before I realised it. If that makes any sense at all. Who knows? Certainly not me.

I'd like to be friends. Let's get the small talk out of the way: Hi! I'm El. Yes, the weather is nice. My favourite colour is red, I like fairy bread more than I should and my favourite Arnotts biscuit are the shortbread creams.

I look forward to your reply. :)

\- El


	5. 100s&1000s > Shortbread

**To:**  thisisourdistrict@gmail.com

**From:**  [followyourdreams2@gmail.com](mailto:followyourdreams2@gmail.com)

**Subject:** Re: Friends... ?

**Sent:**  April 12, 8:25 pm

 

Sorry for the late reply, El, I was thinking about what I should have said.

Small talk is best to get out of the way pretty fast but I will have to disagree with you on your choice of biscuit. Hundreds and Thousands > Shortbread. Get outta here.

I shouldn't say 'get outta here' ever again please help me.

If it isn't too personal a question, how did you know? Or not know. You get what I mean.

I hope you have a good night, El.

\- Boomer


	6. Felix's Story

  **To:**  followyourdreams@gmail.com

**From:**  thisisourdistrict@gmail.com

**Subject:**  My Story

**Sent:** April 13, 3:24 pm

 

Boomer,

The story of how I knew is a bit... strange.

When I was 12-ish, my sister showed me this band called Panic! at the Disco (if you haven't heard of them we can't be friends anymore sorry) and I decided that I actually liked their music and watched some interviews and stuff.

About a month down the track, I realised "whoops I don't just like their music, Brendon Urie is hot oh no." But the thing is, I had a girlfriend at the time and I still liked her a lot in that way high school kids do.

So, for the next half a year or so, I wasn't really one or the other. I was balancing awkwardly in the middle wondering if I was ever going to actually fit.

But then I heard of a term that just sounded... right. Someone who wasn't balancing between them, but something that sat comfortably between them.

Ahh, that went on a bit longer than I intended... Sorry.

TL;DR: lol brendon urie is hot whoopsie daisy

Anyway, are you excited to go back to school in 3 days? It'll be a bit different now that sleeping in won't exist and instead, we'll all be replacing it with staying up all night completing assignments.

\- El

P.S: I'm so sorry. 100s & 1000s are superior. God tier biscuits.


	7. Regarding Bread Urinal

**To:**  thisisourdistrict@gmail.com

**From:**  followyourdreams@gmail.com

**Subject:**  Regarding Bread Urinal

**Sent:** April 13, 5:27 pm

 

El,

Ah, yes. Brendon Urie. Breadbin Urine. Breddy Boy. Whatever his name is. A true icon for people realising they aren't as straight as they originally thought they were.

I'm not excited since school means the idiots who use 'gay' as an insult and teachers who talk about it like nobody could possibly be anything but cisgender, heterosexual and heteroromantic, but I'm not all that sad either. I'm not lonely, I have friends I hang out with. It's more the whole 'I'm gay' thing I'm worried about. Like, if they find out? I don't know how I'd deal with it. My parent's don't know, so I can't ask them if I can move schools if it goes wrong.

Assignments will be great fun, though! Who needs a proper sleep schedule, social life and good mental health? Not me! Jesus, please help us. Please.

At least there are some good teachers at school, right? The One English Teacher (you know the one) is probably the only good thing about the school. And like most of the art/dance/drama/etc. teachers.

Also, I accept your apology and I am glad you have finally come to the conclusion that my biscuits are better than yours. The next debate: Milk first or cereal first. It's a very important question and the only correct answer is that it must be cereal first. If you pour milk first, get out.

 - Boomer


	8. The Start...

**To:** followyourdreams2@gmail.com  
 **From:** thisisourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** There isn't a subject for this  
 **Sent:** April 14,9:49 am

Boomer,

Cereal first. Always. No exceptions.

If I know which teacher you're talking about, That One English Teacher is definitely one of the only good things about school. Who needs to spend government funding on good things like working water fountains, right?

Now that the return of school is pretty close, I might not have time to e-mail you as much. I'll try my best but I can't guarantee it. I'm sure you'll be busy as well anyway.

Maybe we'll meet each other without even knowing it. Maybe we already know each other? Who knows.

Talk to you soon, Boomer. Have a wonderful last few days of sleeping in.

\- El


	9. Camping

**To:** thisisourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **From:** followyourdreams2@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Don't worry  
 **Sent:** **** ****April 14, 4:19 pm

El,

Don't worry about not being able to e-mail me. I'm actually going camping for a few days at the start of school (for some reason) and I won't have any service so I won't be able to send or receive anything until I get back. I think we're leaving on the 16th, so there are still two days left we can talk.

Have fun returning to humid classrooms and non-working bubblers while I go somewhere that is still humid and doesn't contain bubblers at all... which one is worse?

On a more serious note... I told my parents last night. That I'm gay. I think they took it quite well - better than I expected at least - but it probably could have gone better. This camping trip is going to be a little bit awkward. Wish me luck.

\- Boomer


	10. I Did Something

**To:** followyourdreams2@gmail.com  
 **From:** thisisourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** I did something...  
 **Sent:** April 14, 11:22 pm

Boomer,

I hope you have a not-awkward time camping. Please try to not die.

Also, after I read your email I did something. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, since I hadn't actually done it before.

I told my friend I was bisexual.

It was sort of awkward. I didn't know what to say or whether I would have to explain anything. But he was understanding.

Sorry, I talk a bit too much... I don't mean to undermine your own experience.

Have a nice night, Boomer. Sweet dreams, sleep well.

\- El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourselves...


	11. Blackmail

**CB**

_April 15, 12:55 pm_

i saw your emails with boomer  
is that the boomer i think it is  
the gay kid

what the fuck  
how did you see my emails

remember a couple hours ago  
when i was at yours to pick up my textbook  
and you went to the bathroom  
well you left your laptop open on gmail

you ass

and i just got curious  
and read the emails

why would you do that  
that's my personal property  
what if i went through your emails  
how would you like that

i wouldn't really mind  
because i don't have anything to hide like you  
now, on a completely unrelated note  
i like your friend  
and i want to ask her out  
and i want you to help me

why would i do that

because you have a secret  
and i'm sure you wouldn't want people at school to know

are you blackmailing me

 

no, i'm just persuading you to help

this is blackmailing not persuading

tomayto tomahto  
anyway i'm technically giving you a choice  
you can help me  
or i can reveal your secret

don't do that  
i can't lose boomer's trust  
...  
i'll help you  
but not by my own will

wonderful  
see you tomorrow felix! :)

fuck you


	12. Playlist

**To:**  [followyourdreams2@gmail.com](mailto:followyourdreams2@gmail.com)

**From:**  [thisisourdistrict@gmail.com](mailto:thisisourdistrict@gmail.com)

**Subject:**  Playlist

**Sent:**  April 15, 3:56 pm

 

Hey Boomer,

Since I'm pretty sure this is the last email I'll be able to send you for a while, I made a playlist of some songs that are good to listen to on long road trips (and maybe camping, I'm not sure).

[Here's the link](https://t.co/g3IGDO3Ck2)

I hope you have a wonderful camping trip, Boomer.

Love, El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> playlist by lgbtvernon  
> go read their stuff :D


	13. Love, Boomer

**To:**  [thisisourdistrict@gmail.com](mailto:thisisourdistrict@gmail.com)

**From:**  [followyourdreams@gmail.com](mailto:followyourdreams@gmail.com)

**Subject:**  Thank you :)

**Sent:** April 15

 

El, 

We're leaving now because the campsite is pretty far away and Dad wants to get there on time, so this is the official last email until I get back.

Thank you for the playlist! I'll be sure to listen to it on repeat for the next week or so. Have a fun time at school!

Love, Boomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now there's going to be a bit of a gap here
> 
> this will return on april 18
> 
> stay tuned...


	14. I Have An Idea

**CB**

_April 18, 12:34 pm_

hey man i have an idea to ask her out

i'm kinda busy at the moment  
do whatever you want

really? it's kind of 'out there'

hey, go big or go home

thanks felix!  
i'm so happy you're helping me out :)

yeah  
glad to help


	15. What Have You Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no...

**CB**

_April 18, 4:06 pm_

SHE REJECTED ME YOU ASSHOLE  
YOU SAID SHE ADMITTED SHE LIKED ME  
WHAT THE FUCK DUDE

i didn't know you were going to do that!  
why would you do that anyway

BECAUSE YOU SAID 'GO BIG OR GO HOME'

there's a level of big that's too big you idiot  
use your common sense

Fuck you, Felix Lee.  
This is what you get.

what  
what did you do  
i swear to god

link


	16. Anonymous

**Anonymous**   
**Posted 4:08 pm**

Hello students,

I'm sure you all remember the post by somebody that goes by the alias of 'Boomer' who admitted that they were gay.

Well, when he posted that confession, Felix Lee from year 12 emailed him under the alias of 'El'. In one of these e-mails, Felix said that he had a secret.

He is bisexual.

Images of the emails are linked so that you can read the full story. 'Boomer' had never revealed himself during their conversations, but he is most likely also another year 12 student. I will leave that for you to theorise yourself.

Have a nice day everyone.


	17. Why

**CB**

_April 18, 4:47 pm_

no  
no no no  
you didn't  
why would you do that  
answer me  
changbin  
SEO CHANGBIN  
FUCKING ANSWER ME

don't swear, felix  
it's not very proper of you

WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT  
I KNOW YOU HATE ME BUT WHY BRING BOOMER INTO THIS  
HE WAS THE ONLY ONE I COULD BE MYSELF WITH

what about jeongin  
you told him didn't you  
it was either him or jisung  
but you wouldn't tell jisung

jeongin is different  
boomer was my friend  
and now i've lost him  
because you're just a SELFISH BASTARD  
WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIS OWN FEELINGS

i gave you a choice felix  
and you chose option b  
have a good day felix lee  
good luck

CHANGBIN  
NO  
DONT YOU DARE IGNORE ME  
SEO CHANGBIN

:).


	18. I'm so sorry...

**To:** followyourdreams2@gmail.com  
 **From:** thisisourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** I'm so sorry...  
 **Sent:** April 18, 5:00 pm

Boomer,

I know you won't see this until you get home but I'm so sorry. It's all my fault...

Can we still be friends? I messed up severely, I know I did. But please? I don't know what to do...


	19. Goodbye

**To:** thisisourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **From:** followyourdreams@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: I'm so sorry...  
 **Sent:** April 20, 7:57 am

'El'. As in L. As in 'Lee'. Don't know how I didn't realise that sooner.

I'm sorry, Felix. I can't do this anymore. This was a safe place, but now it isn't.

You did mess up. Very badly.

Goodbye Felix.


	20. Please...

**To:**  [followyourdreams2@gmail.com](mailto:followyourdreams2@gmail.com) 

 **From:**  [thisisourdistrict@gmail.com](mailto:thisisourdistrict@gmail.com)

**Subject:** Re: Re: I'm so sorry...

**Sent:** April 20, 3:49 pm

 

No wait, Boomer...

Please...

 

**We're sorry, you can no longer send emails to this account. If you believe there is a problem, please contact Support.**


	21. :)

**CB**

_April 20, 3:52 pm_

image

look what you've done

i hope you're happy with yourself

asshole

:)


	22. Love, Felix

**Felix Lee ([thisisourdistrict@gmail.com](mailto:thisisourdistrict@gmail.com))**

**Posted 7:21 pm**

Hello.

As you all know, I am bisexual. I didn't want anyone to know. It was my secret, and it was taken away from me. 

I'm not going to reveal who took it but I will say: I hope you're happy with yourself.

But I want to share my story properly, share it of my own accord.

I am bisexual. I knew when I was shown Panic! at the Disco's Brendon Urie and thought 'oh no, this guy is hot'. Although, I had a girlfriend at the time and I still loved her, so I wasn't sure what to do or what I was. Was I straight? Gay? What?

Then, a year later, I came across the term 'bisexual'. Someone who is attracted to two or more genders. When I read that word it was like putting in the final piece of a puzzle you've been working on for ages. It felt... right. There were other people that felt like me. An entire community.

I kept this secret since I discovered myself, afraid of what my friends and family, and even complete strangers, would think of me. I did a pretty good job at it too.

Then I saw a post on this very blog from someone named 'Boomer'. They said that they were gay and that they were hiding it, just like I was. I reached out to Boomer, thinking that I could maybe have one person I knew that I could truly be myself with. After a few emails, we became friends. It was nice to have space where I could just talk about anything and not worry about having somebody finding out.

But, then our emails were shown to the school. Now, I don't think I am friends with Boomer any longer.

This is a message to everyone; if you happen to discover someone's secret, don't tell anyone about it. Let them tell people themselves. Don't take what could very well be their only sense of identity away from them.

To my friends, I'm sorry for what I did. I wanted to protect my secret, but I lost you in the process... I'm sorry everyone.

And Boomer, if you're reading this, I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again. But if you forgive me, please say something to me... anything...

Love, Felix


	23. Meet me?

**To:**  [itsourdistrict@gmail.com](mailto:itsourdistrict@gmail.com)

 **From:**  [cb97@gmail.com](mailto:cb97@gmail.com)

**Subject:**  Meet me?

**Sent:**  April 22, 5:46 pm

 

Lunch 2

Bathrooms

I might forgive you...

\- Boomer


	24. I Love You

**To:** cb97@gmail.com  
 **From:** thisisourdistrict@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** heart emoji can't be the subject :(  
 **Sent:**  April 24, 12:15 pm

I can't believe I hadn't noticed it was you before. Seriously. Your email is 'follow your dreams'. Your name means 'follower'. Well done.

I'm glad you forgave me though. I'm still sorry for that and I kinda want to punch him in the face. Okay, I definitely want to punch him in the face.

I'll see you soon ^-^

I love you, Chris.

Love, Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally over! i may write an actual story relating to this, but it'll take a while if i do
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the story!!
> 
> come talk to me on twitter: @ReadWriteHot or tumblr: 1300655506


End file.
